Entre rêve et cauchemar
by yusuki6
Summary: Tout le monde a ses petits secrets. Du plus connu au plus inavouable, du plus ambitieux au plus absurde. Le ridicule ne tue pas mais dans certains cas ce serait préférable. Alors rêve ou cauchemar ? Ça c'est à vous de voir.
1. Chapter 1

**A comme…**

* * *

Rufus était en mission, après avoir terminé son travail il passa prendre la récompense chez le client et rencontra par la même occasion le frère de ce dernier. Ils parlèrent tranquillement jusqu'à ce que l'homme lui demande son nom, et ce, pour la troisième fois. Trouvant cela étrange, Rufus décida d'en parler à son client lorsque celui-ci revint et ce qu'il apprit le laissa perplexe.

Les jours passèrent mais le mage n'arriva point à faire abstraction de la conversation qu'il avait eu avec le client de sa dernière mission. Trop intrigué par l'état de l'homme, il entreprit donc de faire des recherches jusqu'à trouver un livre spécialisé sur le sujet.

Apparemment c'était une maladie qui avait plusieurs stades d'évolution. Cela commençait par de petits oublis puis ensuite des choses plus importantes comme des noms, des dates, etc. On se souvenait du passé mais pas du présent, puis les souvenirs se mélangeaient et on finissait par ne plus reconnaître ses proches. Pire encore, on oubliait jusqu'à son nom, sa vie en elle-même !

Alors cet homme était infecté par cette horrible maladie. Pourtant il n'était pas si âgé pour avoir des problèmes de mémoire, il n'y avait donc pas d'âge pour être contaminé ?! Rufus fut soudain prit de panique, cela voulait dire que même des jeunes pouvaient être touchés, lui y compris !

Le simple fait d'imaginer être atteint de cette maladie lui donna des sueurs froides. Sa mémoire est sa force, sa magie est indirectement liée à elle. Il a passé sa vie à mémoriser toutes sortes d'informations, c'est sa plus grande fierté, il est d'ailleurs connu pour ses extraordinaires capacités de mémorisation. C'est ce qui le rend unique, si spécial, si supérieur...

Alors s'il venait à la perdre, que lui resterait-il ? Que deviendrait-il sans elle ? Rien, il ne serait plus rien. Adieu Sabertooth car sa guilde n'a pas besoin de faibles et encore moins de gens qui ne savent même plus comment utiliser leur magie. Adieu Rufus, parce qu'il ne saurait même plus qui il est.

Non, impossible que cela ce produise ! Il chassa cette idée de sa tête vite fait bien fait. Franchement, une chose pareil ne peut pas lui arriver, une mémoire comme la sienne ne peut pas être endommagée. Il essaya au mieux de se rassurer même si, au fond, il voyait clairement la vérité en face.

Car aussi exceptionnel qu'est sa mémoire elle n'est pas immunisée pour autant. Cela n'arrive pas qu'aux autres et la maladie c'est comme les cambrioleurs, ça ne frappe pas à votre porte pour vous prévenir de leur arrivée. Et le pire c'est qu'une fois atteint, on le reste toute sa vie !

Alors tout ce que Rufus peut faire c'est essayer de ne pas y penser et de laisser le temps faire son œuvre. Il l'avait bien sentit qu'elle était horrible cette maladie. Déjà rien qu'en entendant son nom : Alzheimer… Un nom dès plus effrayant pour une maladie qui l'est tout autant.

* * *

… **Alzheimer**


	2. Chapter 2

**B comme…**

* * *

Par une nuit d'été, dans son lit, le mage de glace avait difficilement trouvé le sommeil. Il était en sueur, non pas à cause de la chaleur mais parce qu'il faisait un cauchemar dès plus effroyable.

 _" Il courait sans même savoir où il allait, il courait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Il tomba en chemin mais se releva aussitôt et repartit de plus bel dans sa course à la vie, non à la survie. Le mage savait très bien que si jamais il s'arrêtait s'en serait finit de lui alors il continua de courir tout en regardant derrière lui. Et comme à chaque fois, ce qui lui courait après était là, tout près à se jeter sur lui "._

Des perles de sueurs coulèrent de son front, il se tourna et se retourna dans son lit, toujours prit dans son cauchemar.

 _" Il tomba encore et tenta de se relever mais cette fois-ci sans succès car ses jambes ne répondaient plus. Paniquant en voyant son poursuivant se rapprocher de plus en plus, il se mit à ramper, avançant mètre par mètre jusqu'à arriver à un cul de sac. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, forcé de constater que son bourreau était déjà là. Il avança et le mage recula, finissant dos au mur n'ayant nulle part où se cacher. L'ennemi marcha lentement vers lui, le sourire aux lèvres car il avait gagné. Le mage quant à lui était désemparé, mais pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'ils se croisent ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce soit lui ?! Il aurait même préféré voir Juvia à la place c'est dire !_

 _Car contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire ce n'était pas la mage de l'eau qui poursuivait le jeune homme, non c'était quelqu'un d'encore plus terrifiant à ses yeux. Chauve et les jambes poilues, ce n'était autre que Bob, le maître de Blue Pegasus qui traquait le mage de glace. Toujours souriant, il prit son élan puis se jeta sur lui et… "._

Grey se réveilla en sursaut. Décidemment Bob le poursuivait même dans ses rêves ! Pas qu'il le détestait seulement il a une certaine tendance à apprécier un peu trop les jeunes hommes. Et malheureusement pour lui, il en fait souvent les frais. Chaque fois qu'ils se croisent, la distance entre eux se retrouve étrangement réduite. Et ne parlons même pas de la fois où Bob était resté à son chevet sans le quitter une seule minute. Lorsque l'on se réveille et que la première chose que l'on voit c'est un maître Bob collé à soi…

Forcément tout cela n'aide pas à faire de beaux rêves la nuit, si toutefois on arrive encore à trouver le sommeil. Parce que Bob est le genre de personne qui est impossible à effacer de sa mémoire lorsqu'on l'a rencontré. Une fois qu'il y est, il y reste à jamais et ce cher Grey en est l'exemple parfait.

* * *

… **Bob**


	3. Chapter 3

**C comme…**

* * *

Il était une fois un petit garçon qui venait de quitter un horrible endroit. Un jour, durant une matinée assez calme, ses petits camarades décidèrent de passer une sphère de film qu'ils avaient trouvés dans le grenier de leur nouvelle maison. Il regardèrent tous ensemble le film et, une fois terminé, le petit regretta amèrement de l'avoir visionné. Il avait vu pas mal d'horreur dans sa courte vie et pensait ne plus pouvoir être traumatisé davantage car après tout, quelqu'un ayant survécu à cet horrible endroit ne peut plus être atteint par quoique ce soit. Du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait il y a encore quelques temps avant qu'il ne voit _ça_ , avant qu'il ne voit cette chose.

Les heures passèrent et le petit commença enfin à se sortir cette chose de la tête. Plus tard, ils sortirent tous en ville accompagner leur responsable faire quelques courses. Cela ne prit que peu de temps et au moment de rentrer l'un des enfants pointa du doigt la petite fête foraine non loin d'eux. Devant les regards insistants, l'adulte accepta de les emmener y faire un tour. Une fois arrivé à la fête les bambins se dispersèrent pour visiter l'endroit.

Le petit marcha à travers la foule en observant son environnement. Il y avait tellement de stands différents et toutes ces lumières le fascina bien qu'il ne comprenait pas l'utilité de ces grosses machines qui semblaient amuser la foule. Il faut dire que c'était la première pour lui, il n'avait jamais était dans ce genre d'endroit avant.

Continuant son exploration, l'enfant commença à ressentir une sorte de mal aise. Il essaya de l'ignorer mais ça, ce fut jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne ce qui en était la cause. Parce qu'à quelques mètres de là, devant un petit stand, ce trouvait la chose à l'origine de sa terreur, la même que ce matin. De grandes chaussures, des vêtements bien trop colorés et surtout, ce sourire à la made in Joker, sans parler de son nez !

Le petit essaya tant bien que mal de rebrousser chemin mais lorsque son regard croisa le sien il fut pris de panique. La chose le remarqua et s'approcha de lui, toujours avec le même sourire. L'enfant tremblait et avait du mal à respirer et quand la créature lui tendit un ballon il prit son courage à deux mains, rassembla ses forces et se mit à courir comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Sous les yeux inquiets de ses camarades qui ne comprenaient pas ce qui se passait, le petit était en pleine crise de tétanie, tremblant et pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. L'adulte passa des heures a le rassurer et a le cajoler dans ses bras tout en se demandant ce qui avait bien pu le mettre dans un état pareil.

Plus tard le garçon comprit avec horreur que la chose n'était pas seule. Il y en avait des tas, toute une armée disséminée à travers le monde prête à attaquer à la moindre occasion. Alors il se fixa comme objectif de devenir le plus fort mais pas seulement pour les raisons que l'on connait. Car outre sa prière il a un rêve tenu bien secret. Il éradiquera toute cette vermine, aucunes de ces viles créatures n'y échappera. Elles seront toutes pulvérisées et rayées de la surface de la terre et qu'importe s'il doit détruire le monde pour y parvenir ! Il trouvera une excuse quelconque pour justifier la destruction de ce monde envahit par ces horreurs.

Mais en attendant ce jour il va devoir les éviter du mieux qu'il peut, heureusement que l'on en trouve pas à chaque coin de rue sinon il serait vraiment mal barré. Tout ce qu'il doit faire c'est de soigneusement éviter tout type d'endroit susceptible d'abriter l'une de ces infâmes créatures tels que les fêtes, les cirques et peut-être aussi les parcs ( on est jamais trop prudent ) et tout ira bien. Car la dernière chose qu'il souhaite c'est de se retrouver face à face avec l'un de ces monstres au nez rouge.

Alors non, Midnight n'a absolument pas peur des clowns, c'est juste qu'il leur voue une haine sans limite. Et si quelqu'un ose prétendre le contraire il vaudrait mieux que son testament soit fait à l'avance !

* * *

… **Clown**


	4. Chapter 4

**D comme…**

* * *

Il regarda l'horloge en face de lui, c'était bientôt l'heure et plus les minutes passaient plus il devenait nerveux. Assis au fond de son siège en maudissant sa propre idiotie car après tout, c'était de sa faute s'il en était là aujourd'hui. Mais il était trop tard pour les regrets, maintenant il devait assumer les conséquences de ses actes.

Assis au fond de son siège n'était autre que le grand et fier dragon blanc de Sabertooth, attendant l'heure fatidique. Il suffisait de regarder son visage pour comprendre le problème du mage. Son visage était… et bien il était assez boursouflé, enfin pour être plus précis sa joue avait doublé de volume mais n'ayant pas comprit à temps, le mal avait empiré laissant ainsi la moitié de son visage bien gonflé. Et pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce qu'il n'avait pas écouté les conseils de ses camarades, préférant satisfaire sa gourmandise.

Cela avait commencé il y a quelques semaines. Comme à son habitude, il s'empiffrait sans se soucier de quoique ce soit. Tout le monde lui disait d'y aller doucement sur les sucreries mais têtu comme il était, le blond n'avait pas écouté. Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour il ressente une vive douleur et que les membres de sa guilde lui jettent des regards étranges. La demoiselle lui avait alors tendu un petit miroir et lorsqu'il avait vu son reflet il avait bien failli s'évanouir. C'est la mage céleste qui s'était dévouée pour lui prendre rendez-vous même si le dragon slayer l'avait supplié de ne pas le faire. Oh il avait bien tenté de fuir mais Rogue l'attendait au tournant et l'avait trainé de force à son rendez-vous.

Et voilà comment Sting s'était retrouvé assis dans la salle d'attente d'un cabinet dentaire avec une magnifique rage de dent. Il fut tout de même soulagé de constater qu'il n'y avait pas foule aujourd'hui, mieux valait que personne ne le voit à moitié défiguré.

Lorsque ce fut enfin à son tour il hésita avant d'entrer dans la salle mais le regard que lui lança Rogue suffit à le convaincre. Son coéquipier était déjà assez énervé d'avoir dû le trainer de force jusqu'ici alors il ne valait mieux pas le contrarier davantage.

Le médecin fit un rapide contrôle avant de prendre ses outils et de revenir aux côtés du mage. Ce dernier frissonna en voyant les outils en question dans les mains de son futur tortionnaire qui lui demanda d'ouvrir la bouche.

Au même moment dans la salle d'attente, Rogue soupira d'exaspération en entendant les hurlements de Sting. Nul doute que tout le quartier avait dû l'entendre vu le raffut qu'il faisait.

Après cette petite visite chez le dentiste, les dragons jumeaux rentrèrent à la guilde. Sting pesta intérieurement, il avait l'air ridicule avec son bandage surtout avec le nœud au sommet de sa tête, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix de toute façon. Aussitôt arrivé, il partit s'isoler dans sa chambre et s'observa un bon moment dans le miroir. Il ne pensait pas cela possible mais son visage était encore plus gonflé qu'avant.

« _Avec le traitement, d'ici quelques jours il n'y paraîtra plus !_ » lui avait assuré le dentiste en lui remettant un sachet rempli de médicaments.

En regardant une dernière fois son reflet, il se promit de ne plus jamais refaire cette erreur et de faire plus attention à ses crocs. Et quand bien même cela se reproduirait, à choisir il préfère encore rester avec sa rage de dent plutôt que de passer à nouveau sous tous ces instruments de torture. Voilà encore une bonne raison à ajouter à sa longue liste intitulée « pourquoi je hais les dentistes ».

* * *

… **Dentiste**


	5. Chapter 5

**E comme…**

* * *

Ennuyé était sans doute le mot le plus adéquat pour décrire l'état actuel de Gajeel. A moitié avachit sur la table, il se demanda ce qu'il pourrait bien faire aujourd'hui. Il réfléchit intensément ( chose assez rare pour lui ) et se passa toutes les possibilités dans sa tête. Il pourrait toujours aller s'entraîner sauf que tout seul c'était pas l'idéal et son partenaire était partit il ne savait où pour faire il ne savait quoi. En bref il n'avait rien à faire et ça l'emmerdait dans tous les sens du terme. Mais ça c'était jusqu'à ce que quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un attire son attention. Sourire en coin, il se leva rapidement afin de rattraper la personne sur le point de sortir de la guilde.

« Où tu vas comme ça crevette ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je part en mission » lui répondit ladite crevette.

« Toute seule ? C'est pas très prudent, je vais t'accompagner ».

« C'est au centre ville, je peux m'y rendre toute seule ».

« Il n'y a rien à faire aujourd'hui et je m'ennuie ferme à la guilde ».

« Bon… mais tu sais ce n'est pas le genre de mission que tu- ».

Reby n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Gajeel, trop pressé, la traîna hors de la guilde et se dirigea vers le centre ville sans prendre la peine d'écouter ce qu'elle disait. Chose qu'il aurait dû faire car lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination, son empressement fondit comme neige au soleil.

« C'est une blague ? » grogna-t-il.

« J'ai voulu te le dire mais tu était tellement pressé… ».

« Quelle genre de mission peut se passer dans une… école ?! ».

« Je suis censé aider dans un cours. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que Jet et Droy ne sont pas venus avec moi » expliqua la mage aux cheveux bleus.

Là pour le coup il aurait mieux fait de s'abstenir. Il ne pensait pas remettre un jour les pieds dans une école. Il suivit Reby jusqu'à la salle de classe et respira un bon coup avant d'y entrer. Elle commença le cours et le dragon d'acier resta silencieux tout du long.

Après le départ de Metalicanna, Gajeel avait dû, bien malgré lui, être inscrit à l'école. Il était le seul dans sa classe à maîtriser la magie et son attitude de sauvage ne l'aidait pas à se faire des amis. Il était toujours tout seul mais ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça car il ne voulait pas être associé à des minables qui ne le croyaient même pas lorsqu'il affirmait qu'il avait été élevé par un dragon. Et lorsqu'un jour ont avait osé critiquer Metalicanna, il n'avait pas pu se contenir et s'était mit à détruire tout ce qui se trouvait sur son chemin. Bien entendu après ce petit incident Gajeel avait été renvoyé et s'était retrouvé de nouveau à errer dans les rues sans trop savoir quoi faire.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées quand Reby l'interpella pour lui signaler que le cours était finit. Pour toute réponse il émit un simple grognement et se dirigea vers la sortie, faisant ainsi comprendre à sa camarade qu'il était temps pour eux de partir. Nul besoin de rester ici plus que nécessaire.

Sur le chemin du retour, Reby l'observa attentivement. Trouvant son comportement plus qu'étrange et curieuse comme elle était, elle ne pu s'empêcher de lui en demander la raison. Ce à quoi Gajeel lui lâcha un « j'suis pas vraiment fan des écoles ». La petite mage aurait bien voulu en savoir davantage mais le regard de son vis-à-vis lui fit bien comprendre que la discussion était close.

De son côté Gajeel n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler de sa petite expérience scolaire avec Reby. Peut-être un jour mais pas maintenant. En fait il s'étonnait lui-même d'être resté aussi calme durant une si longue période, deux heures c'est très long pour quelqu'un comme lui et pourtant il n'avait pas bougé, pas parlé. Il avait été tellement prit dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas vu le temps passer et cette mission s'était terminée en un claquement de doigt.

N'empêche, il faudra qu'il fasse plus attention à l'avenir. Certes c'était de sa faute puisqu'il n'avait pas prit la peine d'écouter Reby quand elle avait tenté de lu expliquer le but de sa mission mais quand même. Ne plus se précipiter en mission sans en connaître les détails, parce qu'il ne tient franchement pas à se retrouver de nouveau dans ce genre de situation. C'est que cette mission lui avait rappelé certains souvenirs dont il se serait bien passé.

Il n'est vraiment pas fan des établissements scolaire, ça c'est un fait établit depuis longtemps. Toutefois, il a quand même retenu quelque chose de ses vieux cours de maths :

Gajeel + école = problèmes.

D'ailleurs c'est surement le seul calcul qu'il sache effectuer.

* * *

… **Ecole**


	6. Chapter 6

**F comme…**

* * *

Fairy Tail ou, Queue de fée. Est-ce que les fées ont une queue ? Eternel mystère que voilà et les mystères sont une source infinie d'aventures. C'est ce qu'exprime le nom de cette guilde, bien que son origine tient également du fait que sa fondatrice était une fan inconditionnelle des fées. Mais c'est plus que ça, on pourrait même dire que Fairy Tail est unique en son genre.

De part son esprit de camaraderie bien au-delà des normes, même pour une guilde officielle. Sa joie de vivre, son honnêteté, sa franchise, sa gentillesse, son courage, sa ténacité. Mais aussi pour sa capacité à pardonner et a aider son prochain ainsi que son respect pour la vie. Ce sont toutes ces qualités et bien d'autres encore qui font la fierté de la guilde, c'est d'ailleurs dans cet état d'esprit qu'elle fut créée.

Pour ses membres également, dont la force et la renommée ne sont plus à prouver. Pour son Maître bienveillant et protecteur, tel un père prêt à se sacrifier pour ses précieux enfants. Ils ont tous des personnalités différentes et portent, pour la plupart, un lourd passé. Et malgré cela ils continuent d'avancer, tout simplement parce que ce sont des mages de Fairy Tail et à ce titre ils se doivent de vivre, de chérir leur vie et celles de leurs proches. Car Fairy Tail ne renonce jamais, peu importe la raison, peu importe les difficultés.

Mais même avec toutes ces qualités, la guilde a aussi ses défauts. Comme par exemple la fâcheuse tendance qu'ont ses membres à tout détruire lors de leurs missions. Une raison de plus pour le Conseil qui fait tout pour enterrer la guilde et noie Makarof sous la paperasse et les plaintes en tout genre à l'encontre de ses enfants. Ils ont aussi la réputation d'être de grands fêtards, tous les prétextes sont bons pour faire la fête. Certes ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose en soi ou plutôt ça ne l'aurait pas été si ses membres n'étaient pas aussi destructeurs. Car il y a toujours des combats, et qui dit combats à Fairy Tail dit gros dégâts. Et donc, d'importantes réparations entraînant ainsi de lourdes factures venant s'ajouter à la pile déjà bien trop haute au goût du Maître.

Ce sont toutes ces petites choses qui font de Fairy Tail ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui. C'est le lourd passé de ses membres qui font d'eux les personnes que nous connaissons. Mais c'est surtout grâce aux uns et aux autres qu'ils ont la force de se relever après chaque coup dur.

Ils étaient sans importance, errant sans but précis. Adultes comme enfants, ils étaient seuls, certains sans toit sur la tête, d'autres cherchant désespérément de l'aide. Ils étaient livrés à eux-mêmes jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivèrent devant ce bâtiment au nom dès plus étrange.

La chaleur d'un foyer, les sourires des uns et les éclats de rire des autres. Du travail et de la nourriture dans leur assiette. Oui, Fairy Tail est unique en son genre. Car plus qu'une guilde, c'est avant tout une famille que tous ses membres ont trouvés.

* * *

… **Famille**


	7. Chapter 7

**G comme…**

* * *

Il pleut des cordes dehors. Mais ça va, Juvia est rassurée car elle n'y est pour rien cette fois. Elle ne provoque plus la pluie. Juvia la sinistre n'existe plus, aujourd'hui elle est Juvia de Fairy Tail, tout simplement. Et ça c'est grâce à vous, vous qui avez su voler le cœur de Juvia.

 _Ah Grey-sama…_

Vous êtes si beau, si fort, si intelligent… Aux yeux de Juvia vous êtes la perfection ! Et puis vous l'avez dit vous-même : l'eau et la glace ont une compatibilité parfaite. C'est un signe ça !

Mais attention ! Juvia est peut-être amoureuse, elle n'en est pas idiote pour autant. Elle a bien vu que ses charmes étaient inefficaces face à vous Grey-sama. Toutefois elle est tenace parce que dans la vie il faut toujours persévérer afin de réussir. La patience est une vertu et de la patience, Juvia en a en réserve ne vous en faites pas.

Alors elle va continuer jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne votre cœur. Juvia y arrivera peu importe le temps que cela lui prendra, elle a plus d'un tour dans son sac. Et à la fin c'est elle qui gagnera. Vous allez voir qu'il ne faut jamais sous-estimer une femme amoureuse !

Bon allez, Juvia est regonflée à bloc si elle peut dire. Ah tiens ? La pluie s'est arrêtée, c'est de bon augure. Elle va aller voir Grey-sama qui est au comptoir. Vous êtes si beau même en faisant une chose aussi simple que boire du jus d'orange…

Ah ! Il a vu Juvia. Mais ce n'est pas grave, elle ne va pas s'en préoccuper.

Bien, reprenons notre petit jeu. Regard plein d'étoiles et sourire un peu niais, typique des clichés sur l'amour. Vous n'échapperez pas à Juvia aujourd'hui !

« Grey-sama ! ».

* * *

… **Grey**


	8. Chapter 8

**H comme…**

* * *

Yukino n'est pas superstitieuse pourtant elle ne peut s'empêcher de croire qu'elle a la poisse et elle a de bonnes raisons de penser cela, enfin de son point de vue en tout cas. La maladresse a toujours fait partie de son quotidien lui valant les réprimandes de pas mal de monde, ses parents en tête de liste. Ainsi que de nombreux séjours à l'hôpital lui faisant développer par la même occasion une sainte horreur de ces lieux, allant jusqu'à lui en donner des cauchemars la nuit.

Elle pensait que tout irait mieux en grandissant mais avec le recul elle se dit qu'elle avait été bien naïve de croire cela. La preuve en était puisque, encore une fois, elle se retrouvait dans l'un de ces lieux maudits comme elle a coutume de les appeler.

Et pourquoi cela ? Tout simplement parce qu'elle était en retard ce matin et que dans la précipitation elle avait manqué de vigilance. Ce même matin qu'avait choisi sa malchance pour faire des siennes. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva… la chute était inévitable.

La jeune femme se maudit un nombre incalculable de fois. Non mais quelle idée de courir dans les escaliers… Encore heureux qu'elle était la dernière à sortir du bâtiment sinon les membres de Sabertooth auraient assistés à la chute du siècle ! Ou comment dégringoler plusieurs étages avec la grâce d'un troupeau de mammouths par Yukino Aguria. Et encore, avec la poisse qu'elle a elle s'étonne de ne pas s'être brisée la colonne vertébrale !

Assise dans son lit d'hôpital avec pour seule compagnie ses plâtres et ses bandages. Enfin ça s'était jusqu'à ce qu'un médecin et plusieurs infirmières ne débarquent dans la chambre, prêts à faire un énième plâtre à la pauvre mage. Ah oui mais avant il va falloir s'occuper de son bras déboité. Il aura droit au même traitement que sa jambe gauche, son poignet et son genou droit.

Le bruit écœurant que font ses membres en se remettant en place n'est rien comparé à la douleur qui les accompagnent. Avec ça, Yukino n'est certainement pas prête de vaincre sa phobie.

* * *

… **Hôpital**


	9. Chapter 9

**I comme…**

* * *

L'été, la belle saison. Le soleil, les arbres fruitiers et tout ces petits papillons virevoltants au dessus des fleurs toutes aussi colorées les unes que les autres.

Assise à la terrasse de la guilde en compagnie de sa camarade, Wendy observa la vue s'offrant à elle. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur les papillons qu'elle trouva vraiment beaux. A chaque fois qu'elle en voit elle ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Ils sont si gracieux et leurs ailles si splendides.

La jeune chasseuse se demande parfois comment certains êtres peuvent-ils être si majestueux tandis que d'autres sont, au contraire, absolument horribles. Comme par exemple cette espèce de monstrueuse larve qu'elle a croisé tout à l'heure.

Elle avait bien était tenté de l'écraser mais ça n'aurait pas été très gentil, même pour une horreur de la nature. Car s'il y a bien une chose que Wendy déteste presque autant que les prunes, c'est bien les insectes. Ces immondices qui volent, qui rampent et qui grouillent de partout, beurk ! Dame Nature devait vraiment être bien beurrée quand elle a créée ces choses…

De son côté sa camarade Exceed avait l'air d'être en pleine réflexion. Il est vrai que la naïveté c'est plutôt mignon à cet âge mais tout de même… Elle soupira d'exaspération, devrait-elle lui dire ?

Est-ce que Wendy se rend-t-elle compte que les papillons sont aussi des insectes ? A-t-elle-même conscience que ces jolis êtres aux ailles colorées étaient a la base d'horribles chenilles comme celle qu'elle avait voulu écraser tout à l'heure ?

Carla réfléchit sérieusement si elle devait le dire ou non à Wendy, la jeune fille pourrait mal le prendre. Et puis observer les papillons lui donne toujours le sourire, ce serait vraiment dommage de l'en priver.

Alors la belle Exceed décida que non, elle ne dirait rien à son amie. De toute façon elle finira bien par s'en rendre compte par elle-même en grandissant, inutile de brusquer les choses. Parce que sa naïveté a quand même ses limites pas vrai ? Enfin, Carla l'espère en tout cas.

* * *

… **Insectes**


	10. Chapter 10

**J comme…**

* * *

Aujourd'hui encore, la guilde ne manquait pas d'animation. Assis sur le comptoir, son éternelle chope de bière à la main, le Maître observait ses précieux enfants.

Ah qu'il est loin le temps où ces chenapans n'étaient pas plus haut que trois pommes. Et maintenant ce sont presque des adultes. Ça ne le rajeunit pas tout ça…

La nouvelle génération semble très prometteuse. Enfin, il faudrait quand même qu'ils se calment un peu, surtout Natsu et Grey. Le Maître pensait qu'en grandissant, ces deux là changeraient de comportement mais ce ne fut malheureusement pas le cas. Il sait bien qu'ils ont de l'énergie à revendre mais tout de même !

Makarof soupira tout en se resservant un verre. Il ne pouvait pas les blâmer étant donné qu'il avait lui-même été ingérable dans sa jeunesse, c'est-à-dire dans un passé fort lointain. Mais surtout il ne pouvait pas réprimander ce qu'il enviait. Car oui, le troisième Maître enviait leur fougue.

Ah s'il avait un bon demi-siècle en moins, il ne se gênerait pas pour se joindre à toute cette joyeuse bande d'idiots et faire par la même occasion, encore plus de dégâts. Mais ce n'est malheureusement pas possible.

Sa jeunesse s'est envolée il y a bien des années et c'est normal après tout, on ne peut pas rester jeune éternellement. Pourtant, plus il observe ses petits protégés et plus il se sent vieux, ce qui est techniquement le cas mais bon…

Non mais qu'est-ce qu'elle lui manque sa jeunesse ! Au moins à cette époque il n'avait pas tout ces problèmes de santé. Parce ce qu'entre ses médicaments pour le cœur, ses douleurs lombaires et sa perte de cheveux il a de quoi faire ! Sans compter sa taille qui a diminuée d'une bonne moitié en vieillissant.

Il est loin le temps où Makarof était en bonne santé et débordant de vitalité. Où il ne pouvait tenir en place, trop hyperactif. Et où il était encore plein d'énergie et de fougue.

Ah qu'il est loin, mais alors vraiment très loin, le temps où il était jeune…

* * *

… **Jeunesse**


	11. Chapter 11

**K comme…**

* * *

Lorsque Reby s'était réveillée elle avait tout de suite sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. D'abord il y avait d'autres personnes présentes sur l'île qui n'étaient pas là au départ mais surtout elle avaient l'air différentes, vraiment très différentes. Puis le premier Maître ( ou plutôt son fantôme ) leur avait appris qu'ils avaient dormi pendant sept ans, ce qui expliquait donc pourquoi les autres avaient pris un tel coup de vieux.

Mais aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître ce n'est pas ce qui avait le plus choqué Reby, non c'était _lui_. Elle avait bien reconnu Jet mais l'autre…

En fait pendant un instant elle s'était même demandé qui ça pouvait bien être. Honte à elle ! Elle n'avait pas reconnu Droy sous toute cette masse de graisse. Certes en sept ans les gens changent mais bon il ne faut pas abuser non plus. Reby en aurait presque pleuré d'horreur.

Son équipier, son ami d'enfance, mais bon sang où était passé son Droy ?! Jet lui avait ensuite expliqué qu'après l'annonce de leur " mort ", Droy s'était mit à manger pour oublier. Certains noient leur chagrin dans l'alcool, et bien Droy c'était dans la nourriture. Enfin bref, une fois le choc passé, Reby essaya comme les autres de reprendre une vie normale.

Et là ce fut un échec dès plus cuisant. Impossible de penser à autre chose. Tous les soirs lorsqu'elle s'endort c'est la même scène qui se joue dans son esprit : _elle cours, essayant d'échapper à un Droy ressemblant plus à une baudruche qu'à autre chose et tenant dans ses bras un tas de nourriture calorique à souhait_.

Alors un jour elle décida de régler le problème directement à la source, et ce, avant que ses cauchemars ne finissent par la rendre complétement folle. Ce qui risquait d'arriver tôt ou tard si elle ne faisait rien pour arranger tout cela.

Inspirant un bon coup, Reby passa les portes de la guilde, plus déterminé que jamais. Elle s'arma de son plus beau sourire et, de sa voix la plus douce demanda à Droy de faire un régime. Elle l'y aidera bien sûr. Elle est même prête à demander l'aide de Gajeel pour qu'il se débarrasse de tous ces kilos qui s'accumulent depuis ces sept dernières années. Autant dire qu'il va y avoir du boulot !

* * *

… **Kilos**


	12. Chapter 12

**L comme…**

* * *

Elle était heureuse. Quoique non, dire qu'elle était heureuse serait un bel euphémisme dans cette situation. Il aurait été impossible pour Mirajane de décrire ce qu'elle ressentait, cela semblait tellement surréaliste qu'elle avait même cru être victime d'une hallucination.

Et cette fin d'après-midi pluvieuse restera sans doute le plus beau jour de sa vie car ce fut le jour où son rêve le plus cher se réalisa. Elle n'avait pu retenir ses larmes de couler sur son beau visage, tout comme Elfman qui s'était transformé en véritable fontaine.

Elle était là, devant eux avec ce même sourire qui lui était propre. Son corps s'était littéralement évaporé sous les yeux de la démone et pourtant elle était là, en chair et en os. Etait-ce un miracle ?

Lorsqu'elle avait sauté dans les bras de son aînée les larmes avaient redoublées, reflétant le déluge de pluie qui s'abattait sur eux. Ni Mirajane ni Elfman ne purent lâcher leur cadette, ayant bien trop peur qu'elle disparaisse à nouveau.

Elle pouvait sentir sa respiration, les battements de son cœur, sa petite sœur adorée était bien vivante. Comment ? Ça elle n'en savait rien mais qu'importe. Tout ce qui compte c'est que Lisanna soit en vie. Leur famille était à nouveau au complet. Ensemble, tout les trois comme avant. Et ça, Mirajane l'avait souhaité tellement fort, l'avait rêvé tellement de fois…

Est-ce qu'un quelconque Dieu aurait entendu ses prières ? Ou peut-être ont-ils simplement eu de la chance. De toute façon elle ne manquera pas de questionner sa sœur une fois rentré à la maison.

Et puis il faudra aussi qu'elle pense à ce qu'elle va faire de sa tombe, maintenant que Lisanna était de retour il serait plus adéquat de la faire retirer. Quoique, elle pourrait tout aussi bien la garder. Il suffira simplement de changer la date, ça fera des économies ! Et c'est sur cette dernière pensée que tous rentrèrent à la guilde, le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

… **Lisanna**


	13. Chapter 13

**M comme…**

* * *

Lucy est considérée comme une belle personne. Non pas pour son physique qui est certes, plutôt avantageux mais pour sa grandeur d'âme. Elle a le cœur sur la main comme à peu près tous les membres de Fairy Tail.

La constellationniste possède une certaine empathie et ce, même envers ses ennemis. Elle a la conversation facile et s'entend bien avec tout le monde. La jolie blonde en est fière mais c'est encore insuffisant, elle est bien loin d'arriver à la cheville de son modèle.

Sa mère a toujours été un exemple pour elle. A ses yeux, c'est la personne qui se rapprochait le plus de la perfection. Elle lui a enseigné la magie des étoiles, tradition oblige puisque toutes les heartfilia utilisent ce type de magie. Les esprits stellaires de sa mère furent d'ailleurs ses tout premiers amis.

Layla était vraiment superbe. Attentionnée, toujours souriante, intelligente et d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Toujours prête à aider son prochain, traitant même ses employés comme de vrais amis.

Lucy a toujours rêvé de devenir comme sa mère alors elle travail dur afin d'y parvenir. Parce qu'elle veut que sa maman adorée puisse être fière d'elle de là où elle est, qu'elle voit à quel point sa fille a grandi. Encore aujourd'hui elle l'a garde pour modèle, d'ailleurs ce n'est pas prêt de changer vu l'admiration qu'elle lui porte.

Lucy est une belle personne, c'est vrai. Mais à ses yeux la plus belle sera toujours sa mère, véritable incarnation de la bonté. La mage de Fairy Tail espère qu'un jour, ses enfants l'a prendront également comme référence.

Car après tout, c'est le rôle d'une mère de montrer l'exemple à ses petits. Rôle que Layla a tenu à la perfection malgré sa disparition prématurée. Mère exemplaire même après la mort.

* * *

… **Maman**


	14. Chapter 14

**N comme…**

* * *

Vous connaissez le rêve de Lucy ? Oui ? Et bien Roméo a le même. Enfin non, il ne vénère pas Layla d'ailleurs il ne la connait même pas. Mais au final Lucy et lui ont le même objectif, à savoir : devenir un jour comme leur modèle respectif. Et qui est le modèle de Roméo ? La salamandre bien sûr, j'ai nommé Natsu Dragneel !

Il a toujours mit Natsu sur un piédestal, le considérant comme l'exemple à suivre. C'est son héro depuis qu'il est tout petit.

En grandissant il a commencé a apprendre la magie de feu en honneur à son idole et à son père. Avec le temps il lui ressembla de plus en plus, adoptant même le style vestimentaire de la salamandre.

On pourrait croire à un sosie. Les vêtements, l'écharpe été comme hiver, l'emblème de la guilde au même endroit et de la même couleur, sans oublier la magie de feu. En fait physiquement c'est le même que Natsu. Outre les cheveux, c'est sa copie conforme.

Puis après l'apparence physique est venu l'attitude, au grand désespoir de son père. Au départ cela ne le dérangeait pas, au contraire Macao était ravi que son fils se trouve un modèle. Non ce qu'il craignait c'est qu'il finisse par se comporter comme Natsu et devienne aussi destructeur que lui.

Malheureusement pour Macao ses craintes étaient justifiées et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Roméo changea de comportement, essayant de se rapprocher le plus possible de celui de son idole.

Et lorsque Natsu et lui sont ensemble c'est pire que tout ! Enfin du point de vue de son père en tout cas. Point de vue qui ne tarda pas à être partagé avec pas mal de monde à la guilde. Mais Roméo n'est pas prêt de changer, se justifiant par le fait que l'attitude de Natsu est « cool » selon ses propres termes.

Macao a donc dû se résoudre tout en se demandant pourquoi. Sérieusement il ne pouvait pas choisir quelqu'un d'autre ? N'importe qui sauf lui !

Mais non il a fallu que Roméo prenne pour modèle le mage le plus turbulent, le plus idiot, la tête brûlée par excellence. Mais bon sang pourquoi Natsu ?!

* * *

… **Natsu**


	15. Chapter 15

**O comme…**

* * *

Depuis ce qui c'est passé durant les Grands Jeux et la bataille contre les dragons, Rogue est devenu légèrement paranoïaque. Il a peur de celui qu'il pourrait devenir dans le futur. Il a peur de cette ombre malfaisante qui tente de le corrompre et de le posséder dès qu'il baisse sa garde. Il a peur de perdre Frosh.

A l'extérieur il reste neutre, il tente de faire bonne figure devant les autres mais ce n'est qu'une façade pour dissimuler ses craintes. Oh évidemment il sait que si jamais les choses tournent mal, Sting sera là pour s'occuper de son cas. Ce qui, d'une certaine manière le rassure.

Mais malgré cela il ne peut s'empêcher d'être inquiet. Cette ombre, c'est la sienne. D'ailleurs des fois il se surprend lui-même a avoir peur de son ombre, au sens propre du terme.

Par exemple, un jour en marchant dans une ruelle il avait eu l'impression d'être suivi. Il s'était donc brusquement retourné et avait hurlé en croyant voir quelqu'un derrière lui. Pour finir par réaliser que c'était seulement son ombre…

A ce moment là il s'était senti absolument ridicule. Heureusement qu'il était seul, autant que personne n'assiste à cette scène dès plus grotesque.

Il lui arrive même de croire entendre son ombre lui parler. Autrefois il n'aurait pas été préoccupé plus que ça par le phénomène seulement maintenant ce n'est plus la même chose. Après sa possession venue d'il ne sait où et l'histoire avec son alter ego du futur, il est devenu méfiant pour tout et n'importe quoi.

D'après Sting il serait devenu plus bizarre qu'auparavant, si cela est encore possible. Alors il met tout en œuvre pour surmonter ses angoisses. Parce qu'après tout, sa réputation est aussi en jeu dans cette affaire.

Que diraient les gens en apprenant que Rogue Cheney, l'un des célèbres dragons jumeaux de Sabertooth a peur de son ombre. Ce serait la honte totale !

Mais quelle ironie quand on y pense… Savoir que la plus grande peur du Dragon Slayer de l'ombre soit _son ombre_ justement. Le ridicule ne tue pas et c'est bien malheureux pour lui.

* * *

… **Ombre**


	16. Chapter 16

**P comme…**

* * *

Ah Erza et les fraisiers… Quelle grande histoire d'amour. De toute façon l'un ne va pas sans l'autre. Là où il y a des fraisiers il y a forcément Erza et inversement.

Son adoration pour ces petites pâtisseries remonte à l'époque où elle venait d'intégrer Fairy Tail. A l'heure du goûter on lui avait servi un petit gâteau aux fraises. N'ayant encore jamais mangé ce genre de chose elle avait été un peu hésitante, avant de finalement se décider.

La réaction avait été immédiate. Son expression faciale avait rapidement changé et un large sourire était venu étirer ses traits, les papilles gustatives en extase. Jamais elle n'avait mangé quelque chose d'aussi exquis, un véritable délice.

Depuis ce jour Erza ne peut plus se passer de cette merveille sucrée. Elle va régulièrement à la pâtisserie de la ville pour en commander. C'est devenu depuis longtemps une habituée de la boutique. Quel beau métier que de créer de petites douceurs, surtout lorsqu'elles sont à la fraise.

Oui les fraisiers et elle c'est une longue histoire. A vrai dire elle fait souvent le même rêve impliquant toujours des fraises ainsi qu'un certain mage aux cheveux bleus. On se demande bien qui cela pourrait être…

Donc si un jour vous êtes de passage à Magnolia allez faire un tour à la pâtisserie. D'après les dires de Titania, c'est _the_ endroit qu'il faut absolument visiter ! Vous voyez elle donne même des conseils en matière de tourisme, Erza est une personne vraiment sympathique n'est-ce pas ?

Mais faites tout de même attention. Si jamais vous avez le malheur de vous retrouvez entre un fraisier et elle… Un seul mot : _courir_! Et vite si vous ne voulez pas finir découpé en rondelles.

* * *

… **Pâtisserie**


	17. Chapter 17

**Q comme…**

* * *

Lorsque Orga s'est installé à Fiore il avait pensé vivre simplement, comme il l'avait toujours fait. Effectuer des missions, se faire quelques amis, développer son potentiel magique, vivre comme un vrai mage quoi ! Chose qu'il a réussi, même si cela aurait été bien mieux sans toute cette paperasse à remplir.

C'est qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de tout ça lui. Là d'où il vient les papiers administratifs c'est secondaire. Enfin il y en a comme partout ailleurs seulement on ne s'en sert que lorsque c'est vraiment nécessaire. En fait pour être honnête, on fait tout pour éviter d'y avoir recours.

Or l'administration de Fiore ce n'est pas du tout la même histoire, bien au contraire. Et malheureusement pour Orga, il n'avait pas pu y échapper. Dès l'instant où il avait posé un pied dans ce royaume il s'était retrouvé littéralement submergé par la paperasse.

L'administration dans toute sa gloire et sous toutes les formes aussi. Formulaires, attestations et dossiers en tout genre… Et les pires de tous, les questionnaires. Pourquoi eux ?

Et bien tout simplement parce que dans " questionnaire " il y a le mot " question " et Orga a horreur de ça. Lui ce n'est pas vraiment le genre intellectuel. Aussi, quand le fameux document se retrouva entre ses mains le carnage débuta.

Bon d'accord il a quand même réussi a répondre à quelques questions. Quatre pour être exact. Les quatre premières, à savoir : nom, prénom, âge et type de magie pratiquée. Les autres ? Et bien il ne vaut mieux pas en parler.

Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, ces fichus questionnaires sont partout ! L'administration les utilisent pour tout et n'importe quoi. T'arrives à Fiore, hop questionnaire. Tu loues une maison ou un appartement, paf questionnaire.

Et les guildes ne font pas exception. Pour cause, quand il a intégré Sabertooth la première chose qu'on lui a donné c'est… un questionnaire.

Alors oui, lorsque Orga s'est installé à Fiore il avait pensé vivre simplement. En revanche il n'avait pas prévu de rencontrer un tel ennemi. Maintenant devenu _SON_ pire ennemi.

* * *

… **Questionnaire**


	18. Chapter 18

**R comme…**

* * *

Accéder à la rédemption. Voilà un rêve dès plus ambitieux, surtout pour un criminel recherché. Toutefois ce n'est qu'un rêve et Jellal doute de pouvoir le réaliser pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il ne mérite pas cette fameuse rédemption. Et c'est bien normal de penser ainsi. Après tout les péchés qu'il a accumulé, tout les crimes qu'il a commis, sans compter toutes les personnes qui ont souffert par sa faute !

La Tour du Paradis, là où sa folie fit le plus de victimes, à commencer par Simon. Le malheureux est mort à cause de lui, Jellal a tué l'un de ses meilleurs amis. Wally, Millianna, Shô, tous ses amis qui ont tant souffert par sa faute...

Sans parler des membres d'Oracion Seis. C'est sans doute l'une des erreurs qu'il ne pourra jamais se pardonner. Ces enfants innocents sont devenus des meurtriers car il leur a tracé un chemin dès leur enfance. Un chemin empli de ténèbres. C'est en partie sa faute s'ils sont devenus comme ça.

A l'époque Jellal était amnésique alors il n'avait pas vraiment tout compris. Mais ce n'est plus le cas aujourd'hui. Il se souvient et il comprend maintenant le sens de ces propos. Ce monstre avait bien raison, le mal était fait depuis longtemps. D'ailleurs ce monstre, Jellal a indirectement contribué à sa création. Rien que de penser à ce garçon, si ont peut encore le considérer comme tel, lui brise le cœur déjà bien meurtri.

Et puis il y a Erza. Elle aussi est une victime. Elle s'est battue pour sa liberté et celle de tous les esclaves et lui, il a anéanti tout ça. Il l'a fait souffrir et pire, il a voulu la tuer ! Tuer celle qui compte le plus pour lui, celle qu'il voulait à tout prix protéger. Il a tenté de tuer la femme qu'il aime. Et pourtant malgré tout cela, elle lui a pardonné.

Jellal ne pourra jamais réparer le mal qu'il a fait mais il peut au moins empêcher les ténèbres de se propager davantage. C'est dans ce but que Crime Sorcière a été créée.

Détruire les guildes noires et éradiquer le mal une fois pour toute. C'est l'objectif de sa guilde, son objectif. Il ne s'arrêtera pas avant d'avoir accompli cette mission.

Et après tout ça peut-être, oui _peut-être_ qu'il arrivera enfin a accéder à cette fameuse rédemption dont il rêve tant… ou pas.

* * *

… **Rédemption**


	19. Chapter 19

**S comme…**

* * *

Des raisons pour apprendre une magie en particulier, on peut en avoir des tas. C'est également le cas pour Cobra bien que ses raisons à lui pourraient se résumer en deux mots : _sécurité_ et _survie_. Ce n'est pas par caprice qu'il a voulu pratiquer une magie autour de son audition mais tout simplement par nécessité. Pour ne plus être pris au dépourvu et pour pouvoir réagir avant que le danger ne survienne.

Il a toujours eu de bonnes oreilles. Son ouïe a toujours été le plus développé de ses sens, le seul sur lequel il pouvait compter lorsqu'il était à la Tour du Paradis.

Plongé dans l'obscurité de sa cellule, sa vue ne lui servait à rien. L'odeur de la pourriture était toujours présente dans l'air, à tel point que son odorat ne pouvait plus sentir quoi que ce soit d'autre. Quant à ses autres sens, ils ne lui servaient pas a grand-chose dans un endroit pareil.

Il ne pouvait compter que sur son ouïe. Au début les pleurs et les hurlements était la seule chose qu'il pouvait distinguer, mais avec le temps il avait réussi a faire abstraction des bruits environnants afin de se concentrer uniquement sur les mouvements des gardes. C'est ce qui l'avait aidé à survivre dans cet enfer.

Par la suite, en devenant un Dragon Slayer, ses sens furent décuplés. Mais pour Cobra ce n'était pas suffisant alors il commença a apprendre un autre type de magie, spécialement pour son ouïe.

Il l'a développa et l'a peaufina encore et encore, allant même jusqu'à pouvoir entendre les pensées. Rien ne peut plus lui échapper. Il peut détecter le moindre danger avant qu'il n'arrive et ça, ça le rassure. Parce que sa vie est en jeu. Non, leur vies. Il est prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour sa survie et pour leur sécurité.

Mais malgré cela il garde une certaine crainte. Une crainte qui s'est d'autant plus renforcée après son combat contre Natsu. Ce fut juste quelques minutes. Mais quelques minutes durant lesquelles il n'entendit plus rien, absolument plus rien. Ce bref instant de silence avait suffit à faire remonter en lui son plus grand cauchemar. Un sentiment d'insécurité l'avait alors pris d'assaut et il avait eu peur. Peur de ne plus pouvoir entendre.

Devenir sourd serait sans doute la pire chose qui pourrait lui arriver, à lui qui a passé des années à développer son audition. Etre sourd ce serait perdre son avantage, son seul avantage. Mais surtout ce serait perdre son moyen de protection.

Cela pourrait compromettre sa survie et il ne pourrait plus les garder en sécurité. En fait des raisons de ne surtout pas devenir sourd, il en aussi des tas. Préserver son audition c'est s'assurer qu'il poursuive sa mission personnelle. Et pour cela, son audition lui est indispensable.

* * *

… **Surdité**


	20. Chapter 20

**T comme…**

* * *

Natsu peut faire face à des ennemis bien plus puissants que lui et cela ne lui fait pas peur. Il n'abandonne jamais. Il se fera démolir, aplatir, dégommer, pulvériser mais il se relèvera. Pour de nouveau se faire démolir, pour de nouveau se relever et réessayer encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par y arriver. Parce qu'il est tenace et qu'il ne renonce jamais.

Toutefois il y a des batailles que l'on ne peut remporter. Tout le monde a son point faible et Natsu ne fait pas exception. Au moins il peut se consoler en se disant qu'il n'est pas le seul à avoir ce petit problème. Mais malheureusement ce n'est pas ça qui changera la donne. Qu'il soit seul ou même à sept, cela ne l'empêchera pas d'avoir cette faiblesse.

Il s'était d'ailleurs demandé pourquoi il n'y avait qu'eux qui souffraient du problème en question. Ça il en était sûr puisqu'il s'était renseigné. Il avait demandé à Sherria et à Orga s'ils étaient atteints du même mal, et apparemment non. Natsu fut dont fixé sur le sujet, non sans une pointe de jalousie.

C'est aussi pour ça qu'il ne quitte jamais Happy. Vu que son partenaire peut voler c'est beaucoup plus pratique, d'autant plus que c'est un être vivant alors il n'est pas considéré comme un transport. Peut-être que c'est pour cette raison que les Dragons Slayers ont des partenaires volants qui sait…

En tout cas dès qu'il peut se déplacer grâce à Happy il ne s'en prive pas. La sensation de pouvoir voyager sans les contraintes qui vont avec, un vrai bonheur !

Le seul soucis c'est qu'il ne peut pas toujours compter sur son Exceed. Pour les longs trajets il est obligé de prendre le train. Quelle abomination !

Natsu est vraiment fort et n'a pas peur du danger. En revanche pour ce qui est du courage il repassera… Il est vrai qu'il peut affronter n'importe quel ennemi sans trembler, n'importe quel ennemi sauf un. Il est déjà malade rien qu'en s'imaginant être à bord de l'une de ces choses.

Bon il pratique une magie perdue et doit donc en subir ses effets secondaires, ça il le sait très bien. Mais il y a quand même des limites, faudrait voir à pas abuser non plus !

Ah s'il tenait l'imbécile qui a osé inventer ce genre d'effets secondaires ! Il se ferait un plaisir de s'occuper de son cas. Non mais quelle idée aussi de donner le mal des transports aux gens ?!

* * *

… **Transports**


	21. Chapter 21

**U comme…**

* * *

Il n'y a plus personne. Sa famille, ses amis, ils sont tous morts. Son village a été détruit en quelques heures. Elle est la seule survivante de ce carnage. Elle n'a pas survécu par ses propres moyens, non on l'a épargnée. Elle, la petite fille pleurnicharde. N'importe qui d'autre aurait fait l'affaire et pourtant c'est elle qui est en vie aujourd'hui. D'ailleurs, tous les habitants de son village étaient censés mourir ce jour là. Tous sans exception.

Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi choisir délibérément d'épargner quelqu'un ? Une personne, une seule et unique personne, elle. Etait-ce de la chance ? Ou juste un caprice de la part de ses bourreaux ?

Elle n'avait fait que pleurer, seule au milieu des décombres. Ces ruines c'est tout ce qui restait, vestiges de ce qui fut autrefois son paisible village. Son désespoir avait éclaté et c'est ce qui avait mené les responsables de ce chaos jusqu'à elle. Ses sanglots avaient alors redoublés d'intensité, seulement jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit rassuré. Jusqu'à ce moment précis où cette femme l'avait pris dans ses bras et l'avait consolé.

Ce fut leur première rencontre et depuis ce jour elle ne l'avait plus quitté. Cette femme l'avait sauvé mais pas seulement. Elle l'avait élevé, éduqué et lui avait même enseigné la magie. Elle s'était occupé d'elle durant toutes ces années.

Certes, sa " mère " avait fait beaucoup de mauvaises choses, la destruction de son village compris dans le lot. Mais elle l'avait pardonné, il lui était impossible d'en vouloir à celle qui l'avait élevé comme sa propre fille. Et après sa tentative de suicide elle avait eu tellement peur de la perdre qu'elle la lâchait encore moins que d'habitude.

Et puis le temps avait passé, sept ans pour être exact. Elles avaient fondé une guilde avec Jellal et ça fonctionnait plutôt bien. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse…

Elle s'était sacrifiée afin de tous les sauver. Et en lisant sa lettre d'adieu elle avait pleuré, pleuré comme elle ne l'avait encore jamais fait. Maintenant ils n'étaient plus que deux et malgré la présence de Jellal, elle ressentait un immense vide. Il lui manquait quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un.

Mais elle ne peut plus se permettre de s'apitoyer sur son sort. Elle se doit d'être forte et de faire face. De plus, elle a une mission à accomplir. Meldy respectera les dernières volontés de sa mère, elle la rendra fière. C'est sa manière de lui dire _merci_. Merci pour tout.

* * *

… **Ultear**


	22. Chapter 22

**V comme…**

* * *

Ah les visites médicales, ce moment où l'on passe des heures à vous auscultez de la tête aux pieds. On vérifie votre poids, votre taille, votre tension. On contrôle votre vue, votre audition et même vos dents. On vous fait une prise de sang en prétextant que c'est pour des analyses plus poussées.

Et parfois, oui parfois, on vous " met à jour " comme ils disent. Bien évidemment on ne comprend sa signification que lorsque l'on est face à la mise à jour en question. Et là on se maudit de ne pas avoir prévu le coup. On se jure que la prochaine fois on sera plus vigilant et que l'on s'assurera d'être bien " à jour " avant la visite médicale. Surtout si elle est effectuée par une certaine femme aux cheveux roses aussi sympathique qu'un pitbull.

Ça, Luxus l'avait bien compris dès sa première visite. Et pourtant à chaque fois il se refait prendre au piège. Tous les ans il se promet de faire ce qu'il faut et tous les ans il se retrouve dans la même situation. Le problème ce n'est pas qu'il oublie, non le problème c'est qu'il n'a tout simplement pas le courage de le faire. Oui, le grand Luxus manque cruellement de courage lorsqu'il s'agit de se faire vacciner.

C'est ridicule et il le sait bien mais il ne peut rien y faire. Il a toujours eu une certaine aversion pour les vaccins. Non pas qu'il est peur des aiguilles, ça ce n'est pas dérangeant. Ce qu'il ne supporte pas c'est le vaccin en lui-même. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, ça lui donne de l'urticaire. Vous imaginez si quelqu'un apprenait son petit soucis ? Bonjour la honte…

Alors lorsque vient le moment de la visite médicale, il sait qu'il va devoir faire cette fichue mise à jour dans ses vaccins. Luxus a bien conscience qu'il faut qu'il règle ce problème mais la dernière fois qu'il a essayé, ça n'a pas vraiment été une réussite. A peine avait-il planté l'aiguille qu'il se sentait déjà mal. Il en viendrait presque à se demander si ce n'est pas une réaction allergique à l'un des composants. Car si tel est le cas, il n'y a malheureusement rien à faire pour y remédier.

Il est donc condamné à vivre avec, ça c'est sûr. Parce que malgré tous ses efforts, Luxus a bien compris qu'il n'arrivera sans doute jamais à se débarrasser de ce problème. Et cette idée s'est d'autant plus renforcée lorsqu'il a eu confirmation pour son allergie.

Déjà qu'il avait du mal à cacher son mal des transports et maintenant le voilà en prime avec une stupide allergie ! Et dire que c'est censés aider à soigner les gens... Etrangement chez lui c'est tout le contraire qui se produit.

* * *

… **Vaccin**


	23. Chapter 23

**W comme…**

* * *

Ils étaient pauvres mais heureux. Ils vivaient dans une petite maison donnant sur les champs. Manger à leur faim a toujours été difficile, d'autant plus que pour cultiver quelque chose il fallait vraiment s'acharner. Alors ils furent dès plus surpris lorsqu'ils virent un jour qu'une pomme de terre avait poussé. Une seule pomme de terre…

Naturellement l'aîné privilégia le plus petit et lui céda sa part, prétextant qu'il avait trop mal au ventre pour manger. Mais, souriant de toutes ses dents, le cadet coupa la pomme de terre en deux parts égales sous le regard surpris de son frère. Feignant lui aussi d'être malade, il insista pour qu'ils mangent tous les deux une moitié. Il s'en souvient comme si c'était hier.

Un souvenir qu'il conserve précieusement dans sa mémoire parce que des souvenirs, c'est tout ce qui lui reste de son frère. Leur village fut détruit comme beaucoup d'autres. La rafle des enfants, ça aussi il s'en souvient comme si c'était hier.

Ensuite il y a eu la Tour du Paradis. Au début ils avaient réussi à rester ensemble mais cela ne dura qu'un temps. Ils furent séparés lorsque les gardes transférèrent l'aîné dans un autre secteur de la Tour. Ils ne se sont plus jamais revus depuis ce jour.

Les années passèrent et il changea. Sa gentillesse fut remplacé par la haine et la soif de vengeance. Mais surtout, il développa une véritable obsession pour l'argent.

Vue de l'extérieur ce n'est qu'un avare qui ne pense qu'à se remplir les poches mais la réalité est toute autre. Dans sa tête il n'a pas changé tant que ça. Il se cache, comme tous ses camarades.

Il est encré dans le passé et sa magie en est la preuve car elle peut ramollir le sol. Ramollir la terre toujours trop dure à son goût, tout comme dans son enfance.

Il garde espoir de pouvoir un jour réaliser son rêve, sa prière. Revoir son frère adoré, c'est tout ce qu'il souhaite. Et pour réaliser ce rêve il lui faut de l'argent.

Alors qu'importe qu'il soit considéré comme un stupide avare. Plus il aura d'argent, plus il aura de moyens pour pouvoir rechercher son petit Wally. Peu importe les sacrifices, Hoteye fera tout pour que son souhait se réalise.

* * *

… **Wally**


	24. Chapter 24

**X comme…**

* * *

Flare a grandi dans un village un peu particulier car là bas il n'y a que des géants. Malgré leurs différences elle s'y sentait bien, elle s'y sentait chez elle. Ils l'ont élevé et choyé comme leur propre fille. Elle s'est souvent demandé pourquoi elle n'était pas comme les autres, pourquoi elle était aussi petite. Mais en même temps, on ne peut que se sentir minuscule face à des géants…

Puis un jour elle décida de partir. Elle voulait voir ce qu'il y avait au-delà de son village. Curieuse de savoir à quoi ressemblait le monde extérieur mais surtout parce qu'elle voulait devenir mage. Flare avait commencé à apprendre la magie depuis un petit moment et pensait pouvoir s'améliorer davantage en côtoyant d'autres mage. Les géants furent assez réticents à l'idée de la laisser seule, livré à elle-même, mais face aux beaux yeux de la jeune fille ils finirent par accepter.

C'était censé être un voyage annonciateur d'aventures et de belles rencontres. Mais voilà, tout ne se passe pas toujours comme on l'avait prévu. En arrivant dans le monde " extérieur " elle fut surprise de voir des personnes de sa taille. Des gens, beaucoup trop de gens. Complétement perdu, elle avait tenté de demander son chemin. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire car aucun son ne voulu sortir de sa bouche. Sa petite excursion commençait déjà mal…

Par la suite elle intégra une guilde du nom de Raven Tail. Encore une mauvaise idée car cette guilde n'était pas franchement ce que l'ont pourrait qualifier de chaleureuse. Mais Flare, en bonne petite fille naïve ne s'en était pas méfiée.

Mais tout cela n'était que de petits détails à côté de son problème. Parce que depuis qu'elle était arrivée dans le monde extérieur elle s'était découverte une phobie, à sa plus grande horreur. Elle avait peur… des autres !

Un problème assez gênant pour un mage. Il est vrai qu'elle a toujours eu quelques difficultés à converser avec autrui mais de là à en avoir peur... Et pourtant, dès qu'il y a des gens elle panique ou pire, elle se met à se comporter comme une folle. Elle a vraiment tout essayé mais rien à faire, impossible de se débarrasser de cette fichue phobie.

Elle est même allée voir un médecin, qui a d'ailleurs eu du mal à l'approcher. Et c'est là qu'elle put enfin mettre un nom sur cette peur, lorsque le médecin lui annonça qu'elle était xénophobe. Flare n'avait rien compris sauf une chose : elle n'aurait jamais dû quitter son village.

* * *

… **Xénophobie**


	25. Chapter 25

**Y comme ...**

* * *

Carla s'est découverte une passion qu'elle ne garde que pour elle. Le simple fait de penser que l'on pourrait découvrir son petit secret lui hérisse le poil. Ce n'est pas vraiment honteux mais cela ne correspond pas du tout à l'image qu'elle donne. Alors elle cache la preuve incriminante pour éviter que quelqu'un ne tombe dessus mais aussi parce que cet objet lui est très précieux.

C'était il y a quelques années maintenant, à l'époque Carla venait d'intégrer Caith Sheilter. Et un jour sa jeune partenaire lui offrit cet étrange objet. Sur le coup elle n'avait pas compris la raison de ce cadeau. Alors elle fut plus que surprise lorsque Wendy lui annonça que c'était une date importante, celle de leur rencontre. Cela faisait un an jour pour jour qu'elles s'étaient rencontrées et surtout, qu'elles étaient devenues amies. Carla avait été sincèrement touchée par ce geste.

Un peu plus tard elle se décida finalement à tester le fameux objet. En l'observant attentivement cela ressemblait plus à un jouet pour enfant qu'à autre chose. Mais étant donné que c'était un cadeau il aurait été inconvenant de ne pas l'utiliser, ne serait-ce qu'une fois.

L'Exceed commença donc à tester l'objet, et ce fut là le début d'une grande histoire entre elle et Monsieur Yo-Yo. C'était incroyable mais elle s'amusait comme une petite folle lorsqu'elle avait l'objet entre ses pattes. Une vraie gamine.

Depuis ce jour, Monsieur Yo-Yo ne l'a plus quitté. Déjà parce que c'est le premier cadeau que lui a offert Wendy et puis aussi parce que c'est devenu son objet fétiche. Elle s'est même secrètement fixée un objectif.

Récemment, Carla s'est mise en tête d'entrer dans le livre des records, rêve d'enfance dira-t-on. Mais bon, pourquoi pas ? Après tout, avec les années d'entraînement qu'elle a avec Monsieur Yo-Yo, Carla a toutes ses chances d'y arriver. Tout en restant la plus discrète possible, cela va de soit.

* * *

... **Yo-Yo**


	26. Chapter 26

**Z comme…**

* * *

Hadès avait commencé à s'intéresser à l'essence de la magie peu de temps après avoir quitté Fairy Tail. C'est ainsi qu'il découvrit les abysses de la magie ou, plus précisément, la magie unique. Plus il recherchait des informations sur le sujet et plus il désirait y accéder. Seulement voilà, pour pouvoir l'atteindre il lui manquait quelque chose appelé " le monde de la grande magie ". Et cet élément manquant devint rapidement l'objectif de Grimoire Heart, la guilde qu'il venait de créer.

Ce nouveau monde serait un paradis pour les guildes clandestines. Un monde où règnerait le chaos et où seul les mages seraient capables de survivre. Mais ce n'est pas tout car dans ce fameux monde, la magie perdue pourrait enfin atteindre son plein potentiel ce qui le motiva d'autant plus.

Mais le vouloir est une chose, l'atteindre en est une autre. Hadès cumula les échecs, impossible de trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Alors en désespoir de cause il retourna fouiner dans tout document susceptible de l'aider. Et en approfondissant ses recherches, il finit par comprendre.

C'était la clé, il aurait dû s'en douter. Qui d'autre que le légendaire mage noir aurait pu inventer un tel monde ?! Son objectif changea immédiatement, il lui fallait modifier ses projets. Chaque chose en son temps. D'abord les clés et ensuite le mage noir.

C'est donc ainsi que les membres de Grimoire Heart se mirent à rechercher les fameuses clés permettant de réveiller Zeleph. Et une fois cela fait ils pourront se concentrer sur la recherche du célèbre mage noir.

Avec l'âge Hadès a appris à être patient et heureusement car de la patience il va lui en falloir ! Les recherches vont prendre un bon bout de temps mais cela en vaut la peine. Il lui faut absolument Zeleph car sans lui, ce sera impossible d'y arriver. Alors oui, cela en vaut définitivement la peine.

* * *

… **Zeleph**


End file.
